Others (Rebirth)
Others 'is the third episode of The Walking Dead: Rebirth. It was written by AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''Rick finally meets the "others" that Allen told him about. However, first he must gain their trust and if he does, will he be prepared for the secrets they reveal? Plot Lori wakes up to an alarm. She turns and is revealed to be in bed. Rick's side of the bed is empty and she gets up. She finds Rick in the kitchen, getting ready to go to work. She asks why he didn't wake her and he says that he preferred that she got her sleep. Lori laughs and asks why he keeps going into work early, Rick only responds with that he's been getting a lot more work. Lori nods, slightly irritated and begins to get herself a drink when Rick, who is just leaving mentions that he can't make it to Carl's birthday party that weekend. Lori turns to him, clearly angry and asks why. Rick says that he's doing overtime and that he'll be at the party later. Lori argues that Rick always says that he'll be there "later" but never is and that sometimes she wonders if he even cares about his family. Rick is about to respond when he looks at something behind Lori. She turns and sees that Carl is standing behind her, having heard the whole conversation. Lori turns back to Rick but sees that he's already left. Lori then wakes up in her tent and looks down at Shane, who is asleep next to her. As she gets dressed, Shane wakes up and asks where she's going. Lori says that she's going to hang the clothes out to dry now that the rain has stopped and leaves Shane in the tent as the opening begins. Rick is sitting in the van, waiting to arrive at the camp Allen mentioned. Glenn mentions that they're almost there and Rick looks out the window to see a few tents in the distance. At camp, Dale alerts everyone that a van is driving up towards camp. Merle and Daryl get ready to shoot whoever comes out, but Shane stops them. Merle gets annoyed, but Glenn jumps out of the van and greets everyone, before jokingly asking if he'd done anything wrong, gesturing to Merle's gun. Morales, Allen, Andrea and Theodore jump out of the van as well. Morales and Allen's families running to them and greeting them. Amy runs to Andrea in tears and Jacqui gives Theodore a hug. Rick then climbs out of the van, looking at the survivors in front of him. Lori, who is bringing over a basket of clothing sees Rick and drops it, running to him. Carl, who is playing with a young girl a short distance away also sees his father and runs to greet him as well. The camp watches as the family reunites. Lori, who is hugging Rick shares a guilty look with Shane. That night, Rick is describing how he got to Atlanta and what it was like after he woke up. He thanks Shane for looking after Lori but Mandy chuckles, saying that he did more than look after her. Rick looks at her confused, whereas both Shane and Lori give her a look. Mandy quickly responds that Shane saved her as well, before excusing herself and going to another group of survivors. Allen mentions that Mandy's a strange one and not to listen to what she rambles on about. He then introduces his wife, Donna and sons, Billy and Ben to Rick. Donna thanks Rick for getting Allen out of Atlanta, but Rick replies saying that he basically saved them with his good aim. Morales then introduces his family, Miranda, Louis and Eliza. Miranda jokingly says that Lori didn't shut up about Rick, so the whole camp probably knows him already. Nearby, a man adds more wood to his fire. Shane notices and gets up, walking over to the man and his family. He asks the man, Ed, if he could put a little less wood in the fire, because they need to save as much as they can. Ed responds by telling Shane to go and get more wood, however Carol mentions that going into the woods is always dangerous. Ed gives her a look and she quietens down. Shane then asks Sophia, Ed and Carol's daughter, if she wants to join the rest of them, however before she can answer, Ed answers say that she's fine. The next morning, Rick exits his tent, dressed in new clothes. He sees Carol who passes him his hat saying that the rest of his clothes should be dry soon. Rick thanks her and nods to Miranda who is breaking up a fight between Louis and Eliza. Rick then finds Lori, who is picking through some mushrooms in a bowl and asks her why she didn't wake him. She smiles and said that he needed his rest after coming such a long way. Andrea laughs mentioning that Rick drove to Atlanta. Amy butts in saying that he's probably tired from saving their asses. Andrea rolls her eyes and asks Rick why he wasn't with Lori when she got to the camp. Before Rick can answer screaming is heard from the forest, everyone turns in shock. Lori says Carl was in there with Sophia and Jacqui. Rick grabs his gun and runs into the forest quickly followed by Shane, Dale, Glenn, Morales, Merle and Daryl. Deaths TBA Other Cast '''Co-Starring * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Jeremiah Clayton as Billy * Maverick Clayton as Ben * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales * Noah Lomax as Louis Morales * Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales Trivia * First appearance of Ed Peletier * First appearance of Sophia Peletier * First appearance of Billy * First appearance of Ben * First appearance of Louis Morales * First appearance of Eliza Morales